chocolate
by narutoslittlesister
Summary: What happens when L gets a idea of evilness? No pairings just random crap.


a/n Well this is my first Death Note fan-fic so it is most likely going to be retarded. Any bleeding from any part of you body involving this story. I hope you like this and good luck getting through this.

It was just a normal day among the friends who all happen to be geniuses. Well five including the one who just happened to be in the kitchen at the moment. Like most boys their age they were talking about nothing that smart in the first place. Well nothing smart to them, and nothing smart with them means macrobiotics and the flaws of the things they do with it. **Sigh** boys.

"Hey guys" Said a strange dark haired man who looked like he ether didn't get enough sleep or likes eyeliner too much. Or maybe both.

"What do you want L?" said a boy with brown hair and eyes.

"If you want to add something then just say it you don't have to make sure we are all listening to you first" said a boy playing a video game and wearing goggles.

"Well Light-kun, Matt, and Near I think that we should play a trick on Mello" said the man named L

"What kind of trick?" asked the white haired boy named Near.

"I think that we should take his chocolate, have Light-kun hold him down and eat it in front of him. What do you think?" L said after letting his evil plan lose on the minds of his companions.

"Wow L, That is worse then when I was Kira. I like it." Said a sadistically grinning Light.

"ok when he comes in he will have a chocolate bar in his right hand. It has a 97.6 chance of it being like that. When he comes out then Light you grab his arms and make sure he can't escape. Then Matt you take the chocolate bar out of his hands because you are the one who is most likely not to get bitten trying to take the chocolate from him. Finally we all eat the chocolate bar and pretend like we were doing this the whole time. Everyone good with the plan?" L finished up just in time.

They heard footsteps coming close to the door.

" Ok Light-kun get into position" L said in a hurried voice without waiting for the others reply.

Near and L sat down on the couch while Matt stayed standing where he was before while Light being the sneaky little bastard he is stood behind the door and waited.

"Hey guys we are almost out of HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!? GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE!!!" Mello screamed oh wait he is a guy I mean yelled to Light and Matt.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP _

Mello's eyes went wide as the candy bar was ripped open and was now being eaten by the people he had called his friends.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN $&()#($$" Mellow yelled his head off.

"Mhmmmmm" L moaned about the sweet chocolate in his mouth.

"Vhrooom" Near tried to say from behind the chocolate to make the sound of his plane.

"Wrorw whasdfy deaeaojs tasdfhiafs tajste liasdke madsy crjuanck.?" Came from Matt (wow, why does this taste like my crack)

Thump. Mello broke down crying when they finished off the last of his sweet candy.

"Why oh why did the chocolate bar had to go? It was the last one in the house. Now I have to go to the store and buy more." Mello said still sniffing from the tears " Just tell me why you did this? What could ever make you want to do this to me?"

"Hey is wasn't our fault or idea," Matt started " it was all L's idea. We just went alone because we were bored."

A chilly chill went through the room as Light figured out that he wasn't holding anyone anymore.

_WAM BAM_ After many and many painful things done to L, Mello finally rested and left him alone.

"Well if you all excuse me I have to go and buy myself some more of my chocolate cause I know no one else will do it." Mello stated before leaving the house but not before stepping on L on the way out.

a/n Well there it was I made this after I saw a picture on the internet and it made me want to write something about it. Because I forgot this in the front I will say it now.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING if I did then there would be a lot more Light death and a lot less L death.


End file.
